Megatron (Unicron Trilogy)
Megatron, later known as Galvatron, is the main antagonist of the Unicron Trilogy, a trio of three anime television series; Armada, Energon, and Cybertron. The leader of the Decepticons, Megatron fights against the Autobots to gather the Mini-Cons scattered around the galaxy so he can use their power to take over. He was voiced by David Kaye, who also played Megatron in the Beast Era, such as Transformers: Beast Wars and Transformers: Beast Machines, and The Stretch Monster in the 2nd season of Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters. History Armada Megatron led his Decepticons to Earth in the year 2010 where they fought the Autobots for possession Mini-Cons Megatron eventually managed to obtain the first two Mini-Con weapons, the Star Saber and the Skyboom Shield. Thanks to his tactician, Thrust, Megatron was able to obtain the final weapon, the Requiem Blaster, which he combined with the other two to build the Hydra-Cannon. Megatron fired the weapon at Earth, but Optimus Prime took the blast to save the planet, killing himself in the process. Prime's death plunged Megatron into a deep depression, having lost his greatest opponent without the chance to finish him with his own hands. However, the Mini-Cons were eventually able to resurrect Optimus. Megatron was later among the Transformers who had their powers boosted by their Mini-Cons after being attacked by Nemesis Prime, becoming Galvatron and returning to Cybertron with a renewed vigor for conquest. Despite the emergence of Unicron Galvatron ignored the threat, forcing his lieutenant Starscream to sacrifice himself to make his leader see the truth. Realizing the threat Unicron posed to the universe, Galavtron rallies all the Decepticons to form an alliance with Optimus and the Autobots to stop Unicron for good. Galvatron entered Unicron's body along with Optimus Prime and traveled to the center of it. They were absorbed into the chaos god's body and mind, but when the Autobots' human allies freed the Mini-Cons from Unicron's thrall, Galvatron too was freed. Believing the threat of Unicron was over, challenged Prime to a final duel. However, the energies released in the battle reawakened Unicron. Galvatron believed that the only way to end the circle was to destroy himself and so he chose to sacrifice his life rather than live in an era of peace, plunging himself into Unicron's maw. In a flash, the two were seemingly destroyed. Energon Although he was believed dead by both the Autobots and Decepticons, Megatron, like Unicron, had survived the final battle. However, his body was a decayed husk absorbed into the equally damaged body of Unicron. Megatron lay dormant within Unicron for ten years until the being called Alpha Quintesson began his plan to re-energize Unicron. Seeing an opportunity, Megatron siphoned off some of the Energon that Alpha Q's Terrorcons stole, working towards his own rebirth. To turn the Decepticons to his side, Alpha Q forged a sword from Megatron's spark, but when an enraged Scorponok stabbed Megatron's corpse with the blade, Megatron was fully revived. Taking the sword for his own, Megatron proceeded to take control of Unicron's body, sending Alpha Q fleeing in Unicron's head. Megatron thus restarted his campaign against Earth and the Autobots, seeking energon to reactivate Unicron so he could use him as the ultimate weapon. Megatron eventually succeeded in bringing Unicron to the vicinity of Cybertron and transforming the planet-eater to robot mode. However, in an attempt to stop him, Alpha Q rammed Unicron's head, charged with the positive Energon of Earth, into Unicron's body. This triggered a reaction that tore a rupture in reality that led to a new region of space where Alpha Q recreated all the planets Unicron had consumed. Megatron immediately saw these new worlds as targets to acquire more Energon, and after another series of attacks, Megatron successfully amassed enough to fully reanimate Unicron. However, the chaos-bringer's consciousness invaded Megatron's body, taking over his mind. Although Optimus Supreme was able to destroy Unicron's body, Unicron's mind lived on within Megatron, subtly directing him to attack Cybertron and uncover a reservoir of Super Energon beneath the planet's surface. Megatron immersed himself in the powerful liquid, causing him assume a more powerful form, once again taking the name of Galvatron. Taking control of the planet, he forced the Autobots underground with Energon gas and used the planet's Energon Towers to relocate Cybertron to Alpha Q's region of space. Once there, Galvatron once again coated himself with Super Energon, causing growing to a colossal height. However, it was at that point that Unicron's influence seized control of his mind and directed him out into space to re-merge with his spark. Optimus Prime went battle the Unicron-possessed Galvatron and, after Galvatron's hatred of Unicron caused his consciousness to surface again, Prime drained Unicron's influence from Galvatron and sealed it within himself. Enraged by Unicron's manipulations, Galvatron decided to destroy Unicron's spark, but wound up being possessed by it once more. While struggling to fight the control of Unicron, Galvatron was confronted by Optimus Prime once again. Rather than fight him, Galvatron instead flew into the foundling sun created by Primus, igniting the star and seemingly destroying himself rather than allow Unicron victory. Cybertron Ten years later though, the star would collapse, creating a black hole which threatened the existence of Cybertron and the rest of the universe. The collapse of the star also Megatron allowed his confinement within the sun. Megatron also merged his body with the remnants of Unicron's shattered form to increase his power with the energy of the dark god. As the Autobots prepared to evacuate Cybertron in the wake of disasters caused by the black hole, Megatron stole a holographic map containing locations of the Cyber Planet Keys that could be used to seal the black hole from Vector Prime. Operating out of a fiery pocket dimension, Megatron schemed to used the world-shaping power of the Cyber Planet Keys and their focal Omega Lock to accelerate the universal degeneration created by the black hole, destroying the universe and using the keys to remake it in his own image. Leaving Starscream and Thundercracker to search for the Omega Lock on Earth, Megatron located the resting place of the first Cyber Planet Key on Velocitron, the Speed Planet. Recruiting Ransack and Crumplezone to his cause, Megatron deduced that the planet's racing trophy was the key. After failing to defeat planet ruler Override in a race to learn more, he left Ransack and Crumplezone to compete in tournaments and win the trophy and turned his attention to the Jungle Planet, home of the second Cyber Planet Key, where he ingratiated himself with planet ruler Scourge. Both missions ultimately ended in failure, however, when the Autobots acquired the keys. Attempting to find the third key, Megatron discovered that he had been betrayed by Starscream, who switched out the planet map with a duplicate that led him to a dead sector of space and sealed him within a metallic sphere. Scourge was able to liberate him a short time later, but in that time, Starscream had obtained the third Cyber Planet Key from Earth for himself along with the Omega Lock and other keys. Megatron made a beeline for his treacherous lieutenant, but was intercepted by the Autobots Hot Shot, Red Alert and Scattorshot, who intended to hold him off until the other Autobots could stop Starscream. Starscream's attempts to harness the Earth Key caused a release of energies that gave Megatron a new Cyber Key power, the "Death Machine Gun," which he used to mow down the Autobots in his path. The Autobots managed to retake the keys from Starscream, Megatron mounted another attack where he stole the keys and retreat into his pocket dimension. Prime pursued him through the portal and defeated him in a pitched battle, reacquiring the lock and returning to Cybertron. Megatron attempted to pursue him, but Vector Prime combined his portal-opening powers with the Cyber Planet Keys and collapsed Megatron's dimension in upon itself, resulting in Megatron's destruction. However, the power of Megatron's Unicron armor caused him to return as a ghost-like entity composed of pure darkness. Megatron returned to Cybertron and used Unicron's reformatting powers to upgrade the injured Crumplezone into Dark Crumplezone. The Autobot Leobreaker attempted to attack him, but was unable to stop him from completely restoring his physical body. Megatron then used the lingering darkness to create an evil doppleganger of Leobreaker, Nemesis Breaker, out of the Autobot's own dark thoughts. Merging with Nemesis Breaker to form Dark Claw Mode, Megatron battled Optimus Prime and Leobreaker's Savage Claw Mode, until news of the location of the fourth and final Cyber Planet Key caused him to exit the battle. Megatron and his party of Decepticons were guided through a spatial warp by the mysterious Soundwave to Gigantion, the Giant Planet, home of the final key. Megatron engaged the world's leader, Metroplex, for possession of the key only to be defeated in seconds. Consumed with rage, the power of Unicron within his armor reached out and detected the energies of the Giant Planet's Cyber Planet Key, drawing upon them and infusing Megatron's body with them. In his dark, shadowed form, Megatron decimated the Autobot forces before being confronted by Optimus Prime. Megatron then revealed his completed transformation - having once again become Galvatron. After taking revenge on Metroplex, Galvatron went after the Giant Planet key. Though the Autobots were able to acquire the key, Galvatron managed to steal the completed Omega Lock soon after. Right after doing so though, Megatron was attacked by Starscream, and the two battled for possession of the artifact. Galvatron claimed a slim victory in the battle, with the sheer amount of energy released in the clash actually blasting Starscream, as well as Sideways and Soundwave, into another universe. With the lock and keys now in his hands, Galvatron attacked Primus and returned to the Black Hole with his Decepticons, ready to destroy the universe with the Black Hole and recreate it anew. However, the Transformers from each of the five planets all got together and formed a coalition force to defeat Galvatron. In a massive battle, Galvatron was confronted by the five planet leaders, who used their combined powers to defeat him. Realizing he couldn't win, Galvatron let go of Omega Lock with the Cyber Planet Keys in it to allow the universe to be destroyed by the Black Hole. However, the Autobots managed to retrieve the Omega Lock and the Cyber Planet Keys and return them to Primus, whose Spark was then restored and who used the Ark to finally seal the black hole for good. Having had ultimate power torn from his grasp, Galvatron contemplated giving up. However, the spirit of Starscream then appeared before him to mock him for giving up, saying that if he was to give up just like that, then he was "no Unicron." Starscream's spirit then vanished, leaving his crown which came to Galvatron. Clenching the crown close, Galvatron realized that his former lieutenant was right and decided to continue his conquest. He attacked the Autobots' project to propel the Jungle Planet back into place via massive rockets and dented one of them, setting the course of the planet out of order. However, the combined power of the Transformers of the four planets, along with Megatron's former Decepticon lackeys, managed to move the rocket back into place. Meanwhile, Megatron challenged Optimus Prime to one final duel. Battling on Cybertron's moon, Galvatron generated a massive blade of dark energy, which Prime countered with Vector Prime's sword. As the two old enemies charged towards each other in a final strike, Prime impaled Galvatron through the chest, finally killing the Decepticon leader and causing him to dissolve away. In a montage sequence at the conclusion of the series, however, Galvatron's evil proved eternal, as, beyond the veil of time and space, his spark battled with that of Vector Prime. Quotes Gallery Images Megatron and Demolishor's Spark..jpg Galvatron's defeat..jpg Starscream and Galvatron (The Sun).jpg Megatron in asleep.jpg Starscream and Megatron (Rebellion (Armada)).jpg Megatron with Mini-Cons (Vow).jpg Megatron (Tactician).jpg Megatron grin Evilly.png|Megatron grin Evilly Megatron (Imprisoned Inferno).png Megatron's Predicament..jpg|Autobots are hitting the Megatron. Megatron and Demolishor (Energon Series).jpg Megatron's Dark Claw Mode.jpg Megatron (Cybertron Series).jpg Megatron (Swoop).jpg Megatron vs Optimus (Armada).jpg Trivia *He is similar to Makuta Teridax from the original version of the Bionicle series. His personsaility in Armada and Engergon however is similar to Seto Kaiba from the Yu-Gi-Oh! series, both are power hungry rivals to the Protagonists who are obessed with defeating them. Navigation Category:Egotist Category:Power Hungry Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Leader Category:Anime Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Big Bads Category:Obsessed Category:Tyrants Category:Hegemony Category:Immortals Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Aliens Category:Elitist Category:Terrorists Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:Destroyers Category:Wrathful Category:Misanthropes Category:Supremacists Category:Military Category:Pure Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Cataclysm Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:God Wannabe Category:Oppressors Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Giant Category:Genderless Category:Betrayed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:The Heavy Category:Provoker Category:Homicidal Category:Fighters Category:Extortionists Category:Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Mastermind Category:Traitor Category:Monster Master Category:Arrogant Category:Master Manipulator Category:Social Darwinists Category:Humanoid Category:Liars Category:Strategic Category:Hypocrites Category:Vengeful Category:Paranoid Category:Disciplinarians Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Opportunists Category:Slaver Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Brutes Category:Delusional Category:Sophisticated Category:One-Man Army Category:Control Freaks Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Pawns Category:Evil from the Past Category:Dark Knights Category:Transformers Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Science Fiction Villains